Description The primary aim of this Core is to coordinate the use of animals needed by investigators of each of the five projects of this Program Project. Activities include 1) the procurement of animals either from commercial vendors or the production of (mRen-2)27 and Hannover SD (SD) rats from breeder animals maintained by this core facility, 2) the maintenance of a homozygous (mRen-2)27 transgenic rat colony and SD rat colony, 3) the coordination of housing provided by the Animal Resources Program (ARP) at the Wake Forest University School of Medicine of all animals used by investigators of this Program Project grant, and 4) to assist investigators in the preparation of animals for experiments proposed in this Program Project grant. Finally, Program Project investigators may consult with Drs. Averill (Project Leader) and Strawn (Project Co- investigator) in the choice of other animal models as the need arises based upon the outcome of studies in this Program Project grant. The experiments described in this Program Project will, in part, use hemizygous (mRen-2)27 transgenic or Han SD rats. Hemizygous (mRen-2)27 transgenic rats are offspring of a homozygous (mRen-2)27 male rat mated with a female SD rat. These hemizygous (mRen-2)27 transgenic hypertensive rats are referred to as production hemizygous animals (TG*). It is estimated that the animal facility associated with the Core will deliver approximately 325 Tg+ and 350 SD rats per year to Program Project investigators during the proposed 5 year term of this Program Project renewal. In addition, the Core will coordinate the use for the approximately 145 SHR and 140 WKY rats which will be used yearly by Program Project investigators.